Love at the Air Temple
by plumfan1
Summary: Katara and Aang discuss their feelings after their kiss. Kataang


(Note characters belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Written strictly for enjoyment purposes. Takes place after the day of black sun and the night they first stay at the air temple before Sokka and zuko go to the prison. This is my first attempt at Airbender fanfic...hope you like and I'm a huge Kataang fan!)

Katara laid in her bed in the western air temple after the battle. There were so many things she should be thinking about, her father, the war, Sozin's comet. Yet her heart and mind settled on something where those things had no place. Aang. She sighed and rolled over, confused with her emotions yet heart beating faster the more her mind dwelt on the airbender. He was younger than her physically, but he was literally born one hundred and twelve years ago and sometimes, she thought he acted as though he had wisdom that confirmed that age. Timeless and of another age.

Sighing, Katara slowly slipped from the bed. She couldn't sleep. He'd kissed her and made her feel things that confused and excited her. She had no idea what any of it meant. She knew men and women were to fall in love, get married, and have children. Was this what was destined for her and Aang? She was meant to marry a powerful bender and who was more powerful than the Avatar?

Silently she padded from the room and moved stealthily toward the room she knew Aang slept in. She pushed the door open and sought out his bed with her eyes. She took a deep steadying breath and called softly.

"Aang?" She watched him stir, rolling over in the bed so his arm dangled over the side. She stifled a giggle and his head jerked up, eyes alert until he saw her. Her heart caught in her throat as his eyes bored into her. She held her breath as he slid from his bed and faced her.

"Katara?" She moved into the room and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Aang I.." Katara began, but she stopped. Why was she here? What did she expect to happen? Confused she turned to leave until she felt his hand on her arm. She whipped her head around, surprised. She hadn't heard him move yet he was close enough she could feel his breath on her arm.

"Don't go." His voice, though still childish, was a soft caress on her ears and she closed her eyes against the storm of feelings that voice stirred within her. She was confused again at what was happening. She swallowed thickly, again the pain of losing her mother overtaking her so tears slid down her cheeks. If only mom were here, she thought, she could explain all of this.

Suddenly Aang's arms were around her and she buried her face into the curve of his neck. He held her close and she felt his mouth close to her ear.

"Katara, what is it? What's wrong?" She shook her head, a laugh escaping her mouth. Aang pulled back and looked at her with confusion on his face.

"I'm fine Aang I just...I was wishing my mom were here. She...well she'd be able to tell me what was happening." She turned her head away as she felt heat creep into her cheeks. Aang moved away from her and she rubbed her arms, cold. She hugged herself as she watched him cross to his night stand and light a candle.

"Katara is...is this about the kiss?" She loved the child-like quality to his voice. It told her he was as confused about this situation as she was. She wasn't the only one that didn't understand what was happening.

"Yes" She whispered breathlessly.

"Didn't you...like it?" She took a step back at the uncertainty and vulnerability she heard in his voice. She'd been wondering if he'd regretted it because they hadn't spoken since.

"I did. I thought..maybe you regretted it." She lowered her head, hands clasped before her.

"No. I don't. I really liked kissing you Katara." He paused and she chanced looking up at him. "I just don't understand what's happening. Is this love?"

"I..guess so. I mean..if kissing and wanting to kiss again is love then...yes I suppose this is love."

"I don't know Katara. I always thought love should be more than kissing." Katara gasped and stepped back.

"What do you mean Aang? You...you can't mean.." She saw Aang turn bright red and take his own step back.

"NO I wouldn't dream of...I mean..." Katara's eyes flashed and her face flushed in anger this time.

"Oh, don't like the thought do you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come, obviously you don't.."She didn't get a chance to finish. Aang was across the room and his lips on hers before she knew what happened. She fell slack, hands gripping his shoulders as his lips pressed firmly to hers. After a few seconds he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Katara you're the most...beautiful girl I've ever met. I just meant that I'm not ready for anything like that. I mean...we're just kids Katara." His eyes were full of confusion and hurt as he stared at her and Katara felt shamed that she'd jumped to conclusions. She wasn't ready for anything of that magnitude either. She was happy for a stolen kiss or two and perhaps holding hands in public, she paled at the thought of anything else, actually, it was sort of disgusting if she really thought about it, which she didn't want to. She blushed at her thoughts and felt the heat flood her face as she saw Aang watching her. She cleared her throat.

"Ah, um..you're the...bravest...handsome...I mean..I really..really like you too Aang." She was breathless and suddenly very aware of their state of dress and the fact that they were both alone in a bedroom. "Ah..um...I think..I should go." She turned and reached for the door but Aang called to her just as her hand closed around the handle.

"Katara?"

"Yes Aang?"

"Can we kiss again? I mean..before you go back to bed?" Katara giggled nervously before turning and laying her hands on Aang's shoulders again. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, hesitantly then more firmly. They stood like that for a minute before she pulled back and disappeared through the door. Aang stared at the door, a goofy grin on his face.

"She likes me...she really likes me." He threw his arms out and fell, his airbending preventing him from being hurt. He crossed his arms over his chest and laid there, the goofy grin still in place the worries of the world completely forgotten for the time being.


End file.
